The invention relates to automated channel updating, and more particularly, to systems and methods for automated channel updating in display apparatuses.
Televisions (TVs) are typically equipped with an auto update system to automatically search for frequencies carrying signals and accordingly update a present channel list. A user may direct a TV tuner to lock on to a particular frequency by switching to a channel in the channel list. The auto update method however, may be time consuming, decreasing user convenience.